everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cerisefan03
"Bookworms will rule the world! As soon as we finish one more chapter." Hello! This is my driver's page, where you'll see all the OC's I've made and also learn more about me! I am Cerisefan03, though you can just call me Cerise, or Ris. Personality I'm a shy fangirling bookworm who loves pretty much anything that has to do with reaidng and wants to be a writer. I love My Little Pony, Ever After High, (duh), Miraculous Ladybug, and the Phantom Tollbooth and the Oz and Narnia Books. I also am by no means an artist. Sometimes I think I was born in the wrong world, I should be in Equestria, Ever After, Miraculous Ladybug's Paris, Wisdom, Oz, or Narnia. I'm insane, because I'm thinking of writing an AU where Raven and Apple are sisters! I think that would make the dynamic a little more complicated. (Please don't get angry with that.) I am also a hard core Winter's child. I love the snow, and to quote on of my favorite songs, the cold never bothered me anyway. OC's Alpha Webster Alger Math Timber Wolf (Still my fave!) Roxanne Red (first OC.) Tristan Boy Layla Locket Oscar Oz Remmie Gale Cheddar Queenmouse (I pretty much took my own shyness as inspiration for Cheddar's. I figured I'm shy enough, why not make an OC that shy?) Sophie Scarecrow Patches Scarecrow Titus Woodsman Valiant Rhyme Gentle Reason Ares Senses Glimmer Star Eva Chanter Liam Prince Lorelei Prince D.J John Ginny Bear Jackie Bear Anna Matches Amber Nonsense April Lettuce Piper Hamelin Foxella Fox Stitches Bluff Taylor Tailor Tyler Tailor Molly Mombi Shawn Khan Emerald Goodwitch Emma East Wendy West Jahanara Ali Samima Spoiled Adora Charming Tenacious Charming Peppermint Past Harold Present Noel Future Harper Gold Gus Goose Willy King (brother came up with him) William King Willow King Clarey Cracker Nate Cracker Crystalline Heart Basil Heart Jade Jabberwock Serena Duchess Joselyn Marley Jane Hawkins Angelica Devil Catty Feline Vanessa Stiltskin Keira Grimm Miley Grimm Robby Cricket Ross theRed Skip Bright Bailey Bobbin Copper TickTock Monica Turtle Grant Griffon Min Nixie Coraline Flounder Scaredy Canby Brainy Wogglebug Pippa Pea Mack (don't get mad) Fleet Nimble Artemis Cobbler Snips CuttenClip Amarylis Yaga Vixen Alepou Starling Bird Owen Young Spelltrix Fairy Lila Girl Caspian Finn Regal Emperor Abilene Paper Blackbird Witchy Jess Joker Kayla Pillar Athene Rose Hera Fate Perseus Beggar Fanny Fairy Marianne Mariposa Blair Planchet Juleka Soldier Dove Swanhilde Ember Scales Marlene Coo-ee-oh Adele Astolat Next gen OC's Tara King: daughter of Clarey Cracker and William King Dolls I don't have a lot. I have signature outfitted Cerise Hood Hat-tastic tea party Cerise Hood Featherly Harelow Through the Woods Blondie Lockes Ballet Holly O'hair and signature outfitted Raven. How I found EAH My sister used to love Monster High and we shared a netflix acount. One day, I was just bored and looking for something to watch and I came across the "Because you watched Monster High Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" category, and the first thing listed was Ever After High. I watched one episode and I was hooked. Though I'm not sure it's like Monster High. Notes I'm 13+ I have pets I have a lot of stuffed animals. I have a weird imagination. I HATE SHOPPING AND TRYING ON CLOTHES! I was born on November 10. Personal theme song I've got two, "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson and "All American Girl" by Carrie Underwood. And if you haven't heard either of those songs, there's videos on Youtube. A lot of them. Random Stuff I say "If Pinnochio said his nose would grow now, would it?" "Unidentifiable fangirl squeals." "If Cinderella's shoe fit perfectly, why did it fall off?" "I have many skills, but talking to people is not one of them." "I am a member of the Anti-social social club." "I am a reader. That means I live in a crazy fantasy world with unrealistic expectations of reality. Thank you for understanding." "When you're going through tough times, just think of this way: You're a Disney character going through the sad part of their movie. Your happy ending will come." Category:Driver